custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:D3F14NTG4M3R5/Boundaries Snippet
This snippet is from a story called Boundaries: Origins which I'm making on Microsoft Word. I know that due to safety reasons, some of the content (swearing, gore or anything else considered offensive) will be taken out. In no way does it display political matters as of now, but political matters in the future, so this isn't to support one group and disobey the other. Instead, it's a story I've been dying to put up on here since I want people to see it, and I have MoC's that can be used in the characters place. The story involves Jack Callaghan out to kill his father, James Callaghan, after he used a drug which he gave to Jack's Grandfather, Johnathan, to cure scars and slashes that he got during the Sage Wars, a series of events which involved issues to do with several species, who were, at the time, against the Dreadnought, an Alliance with species across the galaxy. James then uses the cure as a drug and gives the drug to his wife, Catherine, and then starts to abuse Jack and Dom by giving them scars and bruises. Jack and Dom are sent to a children's refuge on Pi Rho Tau, where Jack is again abused by all but one of the children there, Catherine, who had some sympathy for Jack. After 5 years at the refuge, it is struck by the Qiriq Rebels, who claim to take back the planet from the Qiriq Government's hands. Catherine is killed in the attack, while Jack, Dom and 5 other children survived. Jack and Dom signed up to the Dreadnought army to fight the Qiriq Rebels, but instead fight the Sigma, which is a new developed species created from the drug James used on himself. This new species, is classified as a virus, as the Sigma infect people to join their race, however, the infected must be dead, or else the host will be infected, but not fully Sigma. Jack traces his father, who is now Patriarch of this species, to a planet called Nexus, where he plans to infect the planet and eventually spread it across the galaxy to become a "god" in a way. This snippet is actually near the end of the story. I know it's quite weird to make the snippet one of the end parts, but I think it suited. The entire story is through Jack's perspective and he never speaks at all, only when he is explaining what happened on Nexus. So here it is: I took my helmet off to give myself some breathing space. I was exhausted. The Sigma were charging towards the Dreadnought on Nexus, and I barely escaped. I had a look through my video messages and viewed one of them. It was my brother Dom's last message. "Jack, I know we're brothers and we wouldn't leave each other behind, but I need to go. For the sake of our people on Earth, for the people on Qiriqo, and most importantly... for you. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye, so hopefully this will make up for it... Goodbye Jack... I'll miss you..." As the video ended, a tear ran down my eye. I missed him, my brother was killed by Sigma soldiers, and that was one more reason for me to kill me dad. My dad has caused all of this. If he didn't make that drug, and infected himself and my mother, then things wouldn't be like this... I wouldn't be like this... I've tried to live a happy life. I tried to make friends in the Children's Refuge on Pi Rho Tau, and even then, that was hard. My only friend died in a Qiriq Rebellion attack. Me, Dom and 5 others were the only survivors. When I signed up to the Dreadnought... my brother got killed... because of me. It's my fault for all of this. If I didn't have revenge in my head for how my dad gave me and Dom scars when we were only 2, then maybe this wouldn't have happened... but I'm not letting my Dad win. I stared into empty space and saw asteroids pass by, occasionally hitting against the window. As I turned around, I saw a bloody figure, which unleashed an ear-piercing sound. Dom pranced towards me and attacked me. So that's the snippet of Boundaries: Origins. Will it be allowed, or is it to frightening and gory? Category:Blog posts